Dutchy's Jewel
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is about Dutchy befriendin a girl that him and Snitch found unconsciouse in Central park, Then he falls in love with her.


Dutchy's Goil   
  
  
  
Dutchy's Goil  
  
Dutchy, and Snitch were walking in Central Park one morning saleing papes for a penny a page too any sucker they get get, when they went to there usual saleing spot in the PArk they noticed a goil arounf sixteen sleeping on one of the benches.  
  
"Do yous think wes should wake hers up, Snitch?"  
  
Snitch looked around to see if there was any bulls around,"Der's a bull ova' der' we should get her before she gets a place in da' refuge."  
  
Dutchy and Snitch walked over to wheer the girl was sleeping.  
  
"Hey goil wake up der', you need ta' get up befoe da' bulls come and get'chus," said Snicth looking at the Bull who was now walking towards them.  
  
Dutchy grabbed the girl by one arm, while Snitch grabbed the other arm.  
  
"Wes gotta run fast, where do we take her too?" asked Dutchy.  
  
Snitch decided that the way they were carrying the girl who was still asleep, was not good for running.  
  
"Dutch give' me da' goil I can carry her ta' da' lodging house," Snitch said while trying to pick up the goils,"Is wish she would wake up."  
  
Dutchy noticed a bruise on her fore head,"Snitch, is dont think she sleep'n, she gots a bruise, looks pretty new."  
  
Snitchy picked the goil up and started to run as fast as he could with her, half way to the lodging house Snitch let Dutchy take over, by the time they reached the lodging house the bull had gone away, All the newsies ran to the Snitch and Dutchy.  
  
"Wes gotta get kloppman, where is he?" asked Dutchy.  
  
blink who had seen the girl from up stairs called for Kloppman,"KLOPPMAN HELP!"   
  
An older man ran out of the newsies bunk room,"What do wes have here?"  
  
"Wes found hers Klopp, in da' park," started Snitch.  
  
"Yeah, wes thought she was sleep'n der', but wes think she in passed out due ta' whatever gave her dat big bruise on da' heas der'," continued Dutchy.   
  
Kloppman studied the bruise on the goils head, and then looked at the rest of her, he felt her legs, and arm,"She got more den' just a bump on da' head, shes got a few bruises on her legs and on her arm der'," said Kloppman pointing to the bruises.  
  
"Is gonna take da' goil in'ta da guest room," started kloppman,"Dutchy yous help wit get'n da' goil in'ta the room der'."  
  
"Yeah,okay Klopp'," said Dutchy as he picked the girl up and carried her into the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
That evening when everyone was sleeping, Dutch was awoken by a noise from the other room, he jumoed off the top bed and headed out the newsies room, and into the hall way, then into the girls room, When he opened the door he saw the girl trying to get out of the bed.  
  
"You really need ta' be careful, yous should lay down on da' bed," said Dutchy as he tried to make an effort into trying to assist her back into the bed.  
  
"What'chu want wit' me?" said the girl grabbing for the water pitcher.  
  
Dutchy looked at her and started laughin," you ain't gonna hit me."  
  
"Whos ta' say I wont?" asked the girl.  
  
"'Cause you aint gonna," answered Dutchy as he got to the bed side.  
  
Ther girl put down the pitcher,"Who are yous?"  
  
"Da' names Dutchy, and yous are?" asked Dutchy.  
  
The girl thought for a moment,"Jewel, and dat is all Is giv'n yous."  
  
"Dat's fine wit' me, Is dont care if yous give me a name or not," said Dutchy reaching for the rag and dabbing it with water.  
  
"What do yous plan on do'n ta' me?" asked Jewel.  
  
Dutchy thought for a monet,"Is clean'n yous up before is kill yous."  
  
Jewel looked at Dutchy grinning.  
  
"I just gonna clean da' blood on your lip,Yous must have bit it while yous were sleep'n." answered Dutchy.  
  
"Ouch!" said Jewel as she pushed Dutchys arm away,"Dat hurts!"  
  
"Stop da' bawling, its just water," said Dutchy trying to clean her lip again.  
  
When Dutchy finished cleaning Jewel's lip He stood up to go back to the bunks, when he got to the door Jewel called after him,"Hey Dutchy."  
  
"Yeah?," said Dutchy as he looked at her.  
  
"Thanks for da' help," answered Jewel.  
  
Dutchy smiled and then returned to the bunk room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
"Dutchy you alive der'?" asked Snitch as they were standing in line waiting to get there papes.  
  
"Dutchy wake up der'!" shouted Race as he slapped Dutchy on the back,"Yous need ta' wake up, wes dont sleep on da' job."  
  
"Yous need ta' quiet yourself Race," said Dutchy slapping Race lightly on the face while grinning.  
  
Snitch, and Dutchy grabbed there papers and headed towards The Square to sale there papes,"Snitch, do yous think da' goil will stay wit' us for a long time?"  
  
"I cant really say, shes just been der' for a couple of week, is don't really know," answered Snitch grinning at Dutchy,"Yous seemed ta' have gotten ta' know her pretty well der, is mean yous sneaking out of the room at night and all."  
  
"How do yous know?" asked Dutchy.  
  
"Yous aint da' quietest person, when yous got wooden floors dat' creek, Dutchy," answered Dutchy.  
  
"Have yous, kissed Jewel yet?" asked Snitch grinning.  
  
Dutchy pretended not to hear him as he sold a couple of his papes to some gentlemen walking down the street,"Thank yous sir'."  
  
"Have you, have yous kissed her?" asked Snitch again.  
  
Dutchy looked at Snitch and grinned,"Yeah."  
  
Snitch was quiet for a moment,"How she get da' bruises?"   
  
"She was beaten by some udda boys in the park," answered Dutchy,"She din't say much else."  
  
"Oh," was all Snitch could say.  
  
That afternoon when Dutchy arrived back to the lodging house he saw Jewel helping Kloppmand put some letters into the small boxe's.  
  
Jewel smiled at Dutchy, "How did yous do sale'n?"  
  
Dutchy leaned against the counter, "I did good, I sold me 'bout a hundred pape'a ta'day, yous want ta' go look at me new pace?"  
  
Kloppman looked at Dutchy, "What new place?"  
  
"I got a job at 'The Sun', and Denton helped me find a place, he even is help'n me pay for it,"Dutchy smiled.  
  
Kloppman, "The Sun, how did you get that job?"  
  
"Denton showed some people pictures that i took, and even some things I wrote about the Newsboys, and even the strike," Dutchy started getting excited as he went on, "Then he showed his boss, and they think I am the right man for the job."  
  
Kloppmand looked at how, Jewel, and Dutchy were stareing at one another, "Jewel why don't yous go wit' Dutchy, I could take care of da' rest okay?"  
  
Jewel walked outside into the busy streets of New York, "So yous ain't go'n ta' live at the lodging house no more?"  
  
Dutchy shook his head, "Denton's been try'n ta' get me dis' job for a couple of months already, and it finally went through," he saw that Jewel was about to cry, "Jewel don't cry we will still see each udda' i Love yous, there is no way that I am going top let you go once i found yous."  
  
Jewel stared at Dutchy, "Yous love me?"  
  
Dutchy nodded, "Yeah I do."  
  
Jewel smiled at him, "I love yous ta' Dutchy Kurstian."  
  
Dutchy stared at her ,"How did yous get me last name?"  
  
Jewel grinned, "Kloppmand told me 'bout yous."  
  
Dutchy pulled Jewel into a kiss, "Marry me Jewel."  
  
Jewel kissed Dutchy again, "Okay, I would love to be yous wife."  
  
"Yous want ta' go ta' da' court house?"  
  
Jewel took his hand, "Okay."  
  
After Dutchy and jewel got married at the court house, they went to the lodging house to get Jewel's and his things.  
  
Kloppman walked out as they were leaving, "Where yous go'n Jewel?"  
  
Dutchy approached Klopman smileing, "She's me wife, we's got maried dis' afta' noon, and now e's go'n home," he hugged Kloppmand, "Thanks for always be'n der' ta' believe in me, I always looked up ta' you."  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
Dutchy and Jewel moved into the apartment that Denton had helped them get. A couple of years later they had there first child, and named it Crystal Anne Kurstian, they are expecting there second child soon. Dutchy has over a hundred letters a week from people that read his articles about the newsies, and the way they live.   
  
(I hope yous like this story please review.) 


End file.
